I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of gliders, and more particularly to the field of gliders having a body of multi-sided tubular configuration. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to the field of gliders of multi-sided tubular configurations which are powered or non-powered.
II. Description of the Prior Art
A search of the issued United States patents reveals the following United States patents which are related to the field of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 1,378,193 discloses a glider type flying toy with a conical shaped tubular body with an open rear end. A pair of opposed tabs along an upper portion of the body support a wing to give lift to the apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,842 discloses a bubble producing glider toy having a body of hollow cylindrical shape open at both ends. An upper portion of the cylinder is cut away beginning at a point spaced from an upper portion of the leading edge and tapering to the trailing edge where substantially all of the cylinderical form has been removed. A wire ring supported by a strut attached to the leading edge and concentric with the cylinder is employed to support a bubble producing liquid which creates bubbles as the toy glides through the air. U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,639 discloses a model airplane comprising a fuselage formed by a forward frame member and twin spaced booms extending rearward therefrom. A pair of cylinderical wings are supported by the forward frame and the twin booms respectively. An internal combustion engine driving a propeller is supported at the junction of the booms to power the device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,158 discloses a monocoque arched kite having an aerodynamic surface formed of a single sheet of stiff material arched about a longitudinal axis. The surface is more highly arched at a front end than at a rear end and has a large aperture located near the rearward half. A flying string is attached directly to the kite for flying it with the concave side of the surface deployed upward. None of the above listed United States patents disclose nor anticipate a glider having a body formed from a multi-sided tube open at its ends, with sides of planar configuration. The above listed United States patents constitute the entire art known to the Applicant and his Attorney.